hogwarts2907fandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hogwarts2907's Spinners Swindle article - interview by Roger
NICOLAS FLAMEL The following is an exclusive interview of the famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel for Spinners Swindle. Tete-a-tete In conversation with the legendary alchemist and the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone. He is 665 years old living in Devon with his wife Perenelle Flamel. Q. Sir, you are now 665 years old. How do you perceive today's world? NF- Today's world is one of grave uncertainties, one must be aware of the surroundings and the company he keeps! Last years events have left me quite flustered to say the least. Q. Speaking about last year, Sir what was your reaction when professor Dumbledore approached you after the incident at Hogwarts? NF- That is confidential dear but all I can say that it is only fitting that the stone is destroyed so that we can live in a better world. I have no regrets dear, it's been a long lifeand dare I say I have enjoyed every bit of it. Q. Sir, what is your opinion about Professor Dumbledore? and Hogwarts in general? NF- (laughs a little) Albus is a fine man. Easily the best Headmaster of Hogwarts. He of course started corresponding with me when he was a young man! We did alchemy experiments together. He has been a fine colleague, a great man and an even better friend. Hogwarts at my time used to be the home we always wanted. Iam very sure it is the same today as well. During my time Professor Dexter Fortescue was the Headmaster. He was a rather corpulent wizard and his nose was close to shade of red! We used to have so much fun. (goes into a brief trance of remembrance) Q. Sir, did you ever consider teaching at Hogwarts? NF- (suddenly woken up from the trance; looks blank for a while and answers) No my dear, I did not ever consider it. Albus did ask me once but I proposed Horace's name. I had to turn him down as I was due to lecture at an International Conclave of Alchemists; and after that Horace(Slughorn) did such a fine job!! Q.Sir, everyone knows your name regarding two things, the stone and the 'Elixir of Life'; our readers would want to know other aspects of your life! NF- (laughs) Well well sure, please ask me anything. Q. Sir, what is your wand make? NF- nice question, it's Ollivander's ofcourse; Mahogany, 16 inches Q. Sir can you share with us little trivia's of your life which no one else knows? NF- very well then, Roderick Plumpton had approached me to help him select the team for five seasons and he was Seeker and Captain of the Quidditch team Tutshill Tornados in the early twenty-first century, won the League Cup five times in a row, setting a new record in the history of the tournament. I was pretty good at Quidditch myself, though alchemy was always my first love. At Hogwarts I was sorted into Hufflepuff, and was the only student who was both Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Head-boy. I was a seeker and we won the house cup twice during my playing days. once when I was in the third year, and once when I was Captaining in the sixth year. Q. Wow, Sir, this is fascinating; can we learn a little more? NF- Iam afraid at this age memory often fails you dear! I dont seem to remember anything more. Iam sorry. Q. Thank you for your time Sir, would you like to say something to the reader's of our magazine Spinner's Swindle? NF- Aah!! This is indeed a great magazine, very old publication indeed!! Never got its due credit! Now I reckon with Edward at the helm of affairs it may see a resurgence. Thank you for interviewing an old man. It may be my last, you never know!(smiles) As for the readers, please do read this great publication for accurate information and good presentations. I wish all the best to them. Roger Davies, Special Correspondent ~ spontaneoulsy suave